Doing Time
by WordsByStarlight
Summary: Hope Valley is known for its strong support and second chances. No one deserves a second chance more than Henry Gowen. [Abigail/Henry][Multi-Chapter story][All characters belong to When Calls the Heart/Hallmark]


**A/N - Since I got so much support for my first short story, I got an idea for a multi-chapter fic and decided to give it a go. This first chapter is a little shorter since it's setting things into motion, but hopefully you'll like the plot :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Decision

"Is he planning to sit there all day?" Elizabeth Thatcher murmered to her friend as the two gazed at the town sheriff.

"I'm not sure," Abigail Stanton replied as her eyes swept over Bill. "He may still be angry with me about the trial."

"Hopefully not," the school teacher widened her eyes. "You two have been friends for some time...Bill wouldn't ruin that because of a differing opinion."

"There's no telling with Bill." Abigail gathered a menu and poured a cup of coffee before taking a deep breath and crossing the cafe. "Good morning," she greeted warmly.

The sheriff crossed his arms and looked up to her. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Bill motioned for her to sit down and lowered his voiced as he clasped his hands together. "I received a telegram today regarding Henry Gowen."

"Oh." The word escaped her lips in a soft sigh.

"Oh, indeed," the sheriff grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "It seems your statement got the judge right in the heart."

"Really?" Abigail asked hopefully. "He's given Henry a lighter sentence?"

" _Much_ lighter," Bill snorted before grabbing the cup of coffee and taking a large swallow.

"You don't have to be so surly."

"Surly?" he spat. "Henry Gowen deserved to be locked up for the rest of his life."

"Bill! Be reasonable!"

"Reasonable?! He nearly ran this town into the ground!"

Taking a slow breath, Abigail steadied her tone. "He also saved your life. Ray was going to shoot you. Have you forgotten that?" Bill mumbled to himself before taking another drink of coffee. "What is his sentence?" she braced herself for the worst.

"Two years probation."

"Probation? That's wonderful!"

"Abigail!"

"Right," she nodded, lowering her head to hide a smile.

The sheriff made a face before continuing. "He'll be returning to Hope Valley next week."

"He's coming back to Hope Valley?"

"Yes. He chose to return here."

"Hope Valley is his home," Abigail defended the criminal. "He deserves a second chance."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. Upon returning to town, Gowen will have to prove himself, but I don't know of many people willing to risk their business to help him."

Her brows knit together disapprovingly. "I'm sure Lee Coulter would give him a chance."

" _I_ don't think Lee should give him a chance," the man countered. "Gowen stole from the town. Coulter doesn't deserve that."

"Then where should he go? According to your logic, no one in this town deserves to have Henry serve out his probation in their business. What else is he supposed to do?"

Bill leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Oh, I have the perfect place in mind."

Abigail's mouth went dry. "Here? You're going to put a businessman in the kitchen?"

"Abigail's Cafe is the best place for him. You're the one who gave the judge a change of heart, afterall."

"I don't think he's cooked a day in his life!"

"You saved Elizabeth Thatcher, didn't you? I'm sure Gowen will be no worse than a city girl."

Her gaze shifted to the kitchen as she remembered the days Rosemary attempted to 'help' her when she first became mayor. Henry couldn't be worse than an actress could he? "Henry would better help me in the office. His experience would be beneficial."

"He's not getting that close to the town's finances again. The cafe will be perfect for him. He can wash dishes for all I care. Unless you'd prefer he stay where he is..."

"No," Abigail replied firmly. "Hope Valley has been through a lot. We've had our ups and downs, but we've always been there for one another. Henry deserves to see that despite his past, Hope Valley will be there for him in his darkest hour. Just like the prodigal son."

"So he can serve out his probation at the cafe?"

"Of course."

Bill mumbled to himself and stood abruptly. "I will notify you when Gowen arrives."

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked as she joined her friend at the table.

"Henry is returning to Hope Valley on probation."

"Oh," the school teacher raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I thought the judge was notoriously strict."

"So did I. Bill says something I said touched his heart."

"If anyone can touch a heart, it's you, Abigail. You always see the best in everyone," Elizabeth reached out and squeezed her hand. "Is that all Bill had to say?"

"No..." Abigail glanced back to her kitchen. "Henry will be serving out his probation here. At the cafe."

The teacher's eyes widened. "Can...does...does he know how to cook?"

"I don't know."

"Wouldn't he be better suited in the office?"

"Considering his history Bill doesn't want him anywhere near finances."

"That's understandable," Elizabeth conceeded and bit her lip. "This will be a challenge, but you're never one to turn down a challenge. I'm sure it will be fine."

"I certainly hope so." The upcoming days would be trying, but Abigail would help in any way that she could to clean Henry's slate.


End file.
